


Five and One

by sweetiespeaches



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Liley, Love, rucas, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiespeaches/pseuds/sweetiespeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lucas Friar told Riley Matthews that he loved her, and the one time Riley realized she loved him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five and One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done a billion times before but I have no cares

O n e  
“It’s you Riles,” Lucas paused to grab the small framed girl’s hands, “for me, it’s always been you.”  
It was New Years Eve, the end of freshman year. Lucas and Riley stood on the roof of her building, just as they had when Farkle has confessed for her that she had once loved him. It seemed like so long ago now, the two of them sitting along with Maya just after the clock had struck midnight.  
It had been so appropriate to him – to tell her as the clock ticked ever closer to the new year, he knew it was time to tell the brunette with the permanent smile etched on her lips that he loved her. That he would always love her.  
But it never crossed his mind that she wouldn’t feel the same.  
“I love you, Riley,” he told her, placing his large hand on her cheek in preparation to kiss her.  
Riley placed a cold hand on top of his. Her hands were always cold, but as the words left her lips he swore they were the coldest they’d ever been, “it’s not you,” she told him.  
“What do you mean?” Lucas asked, his face falling from an ear to ear smile to a furrowed-brow-frown.  
“I don’t feel that way,” Riley said, backing away from him now, “not anymore.”  
“But I love you,” Lucas said as she moved toward the door to go back to her apartment, where the rest of the party continued on.  
“I don’t love you,” she told him, a sad expression on her face, “I’m sorry.” 

T w o  
She had grown to be fiercely independent, Riley Matthews. She was co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and with every move of her hips the wild hair she had inherited from her from not only her mother but her father as well, moved with her. They were at a party for the baseball team, their winning streak unmatched by any of the previous classes at Abigail Adams high school.  
Her smile was bright, dancing with her best friend like nobody else was in the room.  
“You’re staring again,” Farkle said, pulling Lucas out of his daze.  
“I can’t help it,” he says, turning to his friend, “She’s just-“  
“We know,” Zay adds, making Lucas realize just how out of it he had allowed himself to be as he watched the brunette girl move not so gracefully about the room.  
It was junior year, and with their time together growing closer and closer to an end Lucas realized he was missing his opportunities. He and Riley had been playing a game for far too long and in spite of her finally allowing him to speak to her once more, Lucas still felt a disconnect from her.  
He moved toward her, leaving his friends behind to dance with arguably the prettiest girl in the room. Riley gives him a coy smile, turning her face away from him and allowing him to press his body up against hers. She smelled like Jasmine flowers and fruity cocktails.  
“You look beautiful,” Lucas whispered into her Riley’s neck as they moved.  
She had a way of making him feel like they were the only ones in the room, her body turning toward him to kiss his admittedly dry lips.  
He bit them because he was nervous, and around Riley Matthews he was always nervous.  
“Thanks,” she giggled against his lips.  
“I love you,” he told her.  
“Goodbye,” she said, moving on from him to Farkle and Zay, who greeted her with open arms as she talked about anything and probably everything, in true Riley form. 

T h r e e  
The five friends sat on the familiar couches at Topanga’s, all holding the acceptance letters to the schools they’d chosen to attend.  
“Okay,” Maya said, “take your letter and pass it to the person to your right,” her grin wide as she handed her letter to her best friend.  
“On three,” Riley added, “we’ll all read the name of the school out loud.”  
Lucas felt an elbow jab him, and turning he saw Maya switch their letters before her best friend could notice. Now, in his hands he held Riley’s, and in Maya’s sat Zay’s.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
They all counted down, and the moment the number three left their lips names of schools were shouted from left and right.  
“Maya’s going to NYU!” Riley shouted louder than anyone else, turning to her best friend and hugging her so tight Lucas swore he could see Maya’s face turn blue.  
“Farkle’s going to Yale!” Maya said once released from her best friend’s grasp.  
“Zay’s letter just says ‘I do what I want,’” Farkle added.  
“I do,” Zay laughed, “Luke’s going to Texas A&M, naturally.”  
“Riley’s going to…” Lucas paused, reading the school once more to confirm it, “Berkley!” he faked excitement.  
The group sat silently, all in the glow of the excitement of things to come.  
“I love you guys,” Riley says, wrapping her arm around Maya’s shoulder.  
“I love you too,” the group responds.  
“I love you,” Lucas says among the group, his eyes meeting Riley’s.

F o u r  
Riley Matthews crawled in through Lucas Friar’s window at a little passed 2 AM, her hair tied back in a tight ponytail and her lips shiny with cherry chapstick. She kissed Lucas upon her arrival, the medicinal taste of her chapstick leaving a sickening taste on his lips.  
“Hey you,” she said, stepping passed him in his swiveling computer chair and plopping down on his bed.  
They had been meeting and hooking up every chance they got this winter, the cold weather leaving nothing to do but sit inside and screw like bunnies. Lucas couldn’t pin point when this had started – when Riley Matthews, an angel among men began allowing him to see her naked and touch her like not many other had.  
But he couldn’t help but be grateful, as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail and allowed it to fall down her back. She looked beautiful, her eyes glistening under the light of the moon and his sweatshirt hanging off of her shoulders. Lucas had leant her the Abigail Adams High School sweatshirt one night when it had started to snow and all she’d had was a thin cardigan.  
“You look,” Lucas started, but she stopped him by pulling the hoodie off.  
“Kiss me,” Riley Matthews told Lucas Friar.  
And as they moved together like only Lucas and Riley could, he couldn’t help but tell her the three words he’d sworn he would never say if he wanted to keep Riley in his life, even if it was this half-cup full Riley.  
“I love you,” he whispered against her neck, “I love you Riley Matthews.”  
Before he could finish his statement, Riley was pushing Lucas off of her and grabbing for the sweatshirt, her face flush from the heat of their bodies.  
“Why do you keep doing that!?” Riley whisper yelled, “Why do you keep ruining everything we’ve got going for us?”  
“Because I love you!” Lucas whisper yelled back.  
“But you can’t!”  
“Riley please-“  
“Lucas, I go back to Berkley in two days, and you go back to Texas and we’ll be right back where we’ve always been!” She pulls her hair up into a loose bun, “You and me,” she motions between them with her rose red painted pointer finger, “Split. Torn apart. We’re not meant to be Luke, you taught me that when you felt like you had the right to choose between me and my best friend.”  
“But I chose you,” Lucas repeats, “In any situation I would choose you Riley, in any universe. I was young and stupid and I should have realized that from the start.”  
Riley ties her white converse back onto her feet, shaking her head.  
“I can’t do this with you Luke, not anymore.”  
“I can’t not love you, Riley.”  
Riley sighs, doubling back to kiss him one more time, and dammit if Lucas doesn’t hold on for dear life, “then this is goodbye.”  
F i v e  
He knows she’s sleep deprived, and lonely. He knows she’s probably at least slightly intoxicated, but Lucas doesn’t care. As he sits in his dorm room, talking to Riley Matthews on the phone he can’t help but hold onto every word she says.  
Lucas Friar can’t help bottle every giggle she lets out, and every time she goes on a tangent about anything and everything he simply sits silently and enjoys every moment.  
“God,” Lucas whispers, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Riley responds, “I love you? I love you!” she continues, putting inflection on every different word and singsonging the phrase.  
He can’t help but give a sad laugh, “You should go to bed, Riles.”  
“You’re so smart, Luke,” she responds, and he can hear her fumbling to get into her probably messy bed. Riley had always made it a habit of making her bed a storage space.  
“Goodnight Riley, I love you.” He responds.  
“I know,” she says, her voice growing more and more tired, “you always have.” 

O n e  
Upon hearing the news, Riley couldn’t help but be shocked. When had he decided this? Was it sudden? Had he had somebody to confide in about his choice?  
Riley ran barefoot through the airport, Maya trailing behind her as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She’d showed up to Riley’s door at seven this morning and given her the news that nobody else had had the guts to give.  
“Lucas joined the Army, and he’s shipping out today.”  
Farkle had known, when Riley had run into him at Topanga’s a week before.  
Zay had known, when she’d met up with him after his first DJ show.  
Maya had known the thirty times they’d hung out since she got home for the summer.  
“Luke!” Riley yelled out upon seeing a figure that resembled him lightly. She’d bought a ticket to anywhere just to get passed security, and Maya had done her regular Maya thing and found some way to flirt her way through security, telling them she just HAD to say goodbye to her friend before he shipped off to fight in the war.  
The figure turns around, his green eyes widening as they met Riley’s.  
“Lucas,” Riley said, finally meeting his tall frame, now out of breath from running the length of the airport.  
“Riles?” he asked, taking in the vision of her.  
In a fit of rage, Riley couldn’t help but slap the boy standing in front of her across the face, “How could you?” She yelled.  
“How could I what?” Lucas asked, not sure whether to be more surprised by the girl standing in front of her or the fact that she’d just slapped him.  
“Leave! Join the army without telling me! All of it!” Riley screamed, tears rolling down her face as hit him flat handed on the chest, harder and harder with every word, “You! Don’t! Just! Leave!”  
“Riles,” Lucas grabbed her hands now, “Riles calm down!”  
“Calm down?” She yelled, “How do you expect me to calm down when you signed yourself up to die!”  
“Riley Matthews,” Lucas found a way to remain calm through all of it, and to any outside viewer he would seem impressive. Riley on the other hand, was frazzled from running and hearing the words Maya told her over and over again in her heads.  
“You can’t leave without telling me,” she told him, her voice at a normal volume now, “why would you just leave without telling me?”  
“I couldn’t,” Lucas responded, “how did you expect me to tell you Riles? You’re the girl I love, you’re the person I can’t have, how did you expect me to tell you I was leaving?”  
They’re both silent now, chests rising and falling as the two stood looking into each other’s eyes. Even Maya Hart couldn’t break this tension, and that was the type of thing she was born to do.  
“I love you,” Riley told him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she said it.  
In that moment, everything was silent, as Lucas crashed his lips against hers, his big hands holding her cheek and running through her hair, Lucas felt like every moment had lead them to this. To this Climax, to everything melting away and it being just them in an airport full of people.  
“I’ll come back for you,” Lucas said, kissing her once more.  
“I love you,” Riley told him, “I love you okay? I love you Lucas Friar and you need to come home to me.”  
“I love you, too,” Lucas told her, “I love you Riley Matthews.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a member of a fan fiction blog so if you want more great fics go here:  
> http://therucaslibrary.tumblr.com/


End file.
